


Lesson

by NocturnaIV



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Day 25, Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020 (Disney), Drabble, F/M, Fictober 2020, M/M, Multi, October Prompt Challenge, descendants rewrite 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27200119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NocturnaIV/pseuds/NocturnaIV
Summary: “I don't think he has learned his lesson.” Lonnie commented aloud.” And he keeps looking to entangle us with his charm.”Oh well, at least they were aware of his appeal.“You look a bit tied up, want me to come back later?” Carlos asked, “When you've learned your lesson, maybe?”Why could the cute ones be the most intimidating?
Relationships: Jay/Carlos de Vil, Jay/Li Lonnie, Jay/Li Lonnie/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 12
Collections: Descendants Rewrite Fictober 2020





	Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> My first language is Spanish, but I hope you can enjoy this story. I apologize if some parts are misspelled.

You steal from Harriet Hook once when you're twelve and she never forgets it. Jay dropped his head back, looking up at the clear sky. The ship was moving slowly, and he could feel it. Jay didn't know what it meant about himself in this whole situation. A mental check told him that he wasn't upset or even worried. His survival instinct was broken or his trust in his friends verged on the impossible.

On the other hand, that's what the island did. It stunned your senses so that you drowned out fear with other emotions so you wouldn't die of stress or dread.

Jay looked around. Harriet's crew was different from Uma's. They looked more like a naval army than a group of pirates. Harriet always kept her crew under control.

Harriet had sat him on a chair before tying him up. And as an extra measure of protection, she had bound his hands together. That was what happened when he was known as the best thief on the island. Enemies weren't confident in simply binding him.

And they were right.

Jay couldn't let go like that...

Harriet walked around him, her heavy footsteps making the deck shake. He stared at her. The resemblance between Harriet and Harry was undeniable. The two were fierce adversaries, with a gleam of chaos in their blue eyes. She had her curls in a high ponytail and her strong cheekbones were best framed like that. Jay remembered spending time with Harry as a kid. He had had a slight crush on Harriet. Light, because he had always been afraid of her. But something about her strength and dexterity attracted him hopelessly.

Now, logically, he should be afraid of her.

But he recognized the concern in the pirate's eyes. A concern that fueled her anger.

The roar of a dragon made him look up. He never thought that Mal was going to come transformed-

...that wasn’t Mal.

A wide smile formed on his lips.

“Lonnie...” Jay whispered excitedly.

The entire crew struggled to maintain their position. Harriet gave orders to be ready for an attack. And he wanted to assure her that it wouldn’t be necessary. But he preferred to remain silent. Instead, he admired his rescue team. A large red Chinese dragon was snaking through the air as if it were swimming through the clouds and descending towards them in menacing movements. Jay could see Lonnie on it back. He needed to learn what each of her clothes was called because they were amazing. Much better than any fashionable clothing in Auradon. Lonnie wore baggy black pants to her waist, where a red belt seemed to further lean her figure before falling down her sides. And she wore a scarlet red crossover blouse with what appeared to be gold embroidery, her sleeves being very baggy from the shoulders but then closing from her elbows to wrists. Lonnie had her hair in a bun. And all of that must be terrifying. She almost seemed like a legend. But it was only enough to see Lonnie's face to find peace in all that. She had her bright smile, the one that made her look jovial and cheerful. Lonnie greeted him just before jumping off the dragon. The animal didn’t touch the deck but kept floating.

Behind her was Ginny Gothel, Harriet's partner. The witch jumped off the dragon's back with Lonnie's help. Ginny glared at Jay with her most lethal smile and headed for Harriet, who looked like she was about to jump out of her skin at any second. Harriet always seemed the most stable and calm of the Hook siblings. Until Ginny was in front of her. At the time Harriet bore a terrible resemblance to Harry. Chaotic and dangerous, a deadly force that seemed to swoop around Ginny. It also didn't help that Ginny looked physically like Uma. An unpredictable and beautifully chaotic version of Uma. The rumors on the island were that Uma and Ginny shared the same father. But nothing could be confirmed. Although in moments like this, with a Hook in front of one of them, Jay could see the resemblance.

“Are we in- Ah!”

Jay looked at Carlos, who had been the last to get off the dragon. Or try to. But the dragon, like a little joke, moved when Carlos tried to slide onto the deck. But as always, someone caught him in their arms. Although this time it wasn't Jay, but Lonnie.

Carlos, out of habit, clung to the neck of his savior and scooped up what he could to avoid falling. But when he realized what he was doing, he visibly blushed, looking around. Lonnie didn't even react and helped him to his feet. Jay felt something fascinating in all that moment. Carlos trusted very few people to naturally hold on to them. Even when things were complicated on the island, there had always been that line between them, which in Auradon only increased.

Few people saw Carlos, with his freckled face, his bright eyes full of witty curiosity, and his curly hair in a perfect blend of black and white and thought _cute._ And yes, Carlos was cute. Undoubtedly cute. But he was also mischievous and witty. The kind of runner who destroyed everything and disappeared the next second. Sometimes Jay felt like Carlos was like a ghost, impossible to catch. But then it was as tangible as falling into his arms. Or Lonnie's.

But after that little stumble, Carlos was the group's analyst again. Without losing his posture, Carlos approached the captain of the ship.

“Everything happened as agreed.”

“Uncomfortable?” Lonnie's voice made him turn his attention away from the deal Carlos was having with Ginny.

“I've been in worse situations.” Jay admitted, “I haven't seen you like this before.” He referred to her clothes.

“I was at a tournament organized by my father.” Lonnie looked at her clothes and then at him.

“And Carlos went looking for you?” Jay asked.

“Oh no, I invited Carlos to the tournament. I thought you would like it.” She crossed her arms “But you, _supposedly_ , were too busy with college.”

“What does that mean?” Jay raised his eyebrows playfully “You think I skipped class to be here? Kidnaped?” Lonnie moved her hand slightly, measuring probability. They laughed.

“And the dragon?”

“He is a descendant of Mushu and the great stone dragon.” Lonnie looked at the dragon with some pride. “He's usually at home. Auradon Prep doesn’t allow companions or pets. “

“You have a dragon,” Jay repeated impressed.

“Well, Harriet says we can take him with us,” Carlos announced with victory.

Lonnie tapped her index finger on her chin.

“We should?”

“Ey!”

“You made me miss my tournament, bring a scary girl here.” Lonnie continued “I don't know...”

Jay opened his mouth in shock. Until he noticed the mischievous looks Carlos and Lonnie were sharing.

“Lonnie is right. I was having a great time learning about fireworks and explosives without being considered strange for asking the destructive force of something.” Carlos mused aloud “And they promised me moon cakes. But now I’m here, in the middle of nowhere on a pirate ship.”

Jay decided to use his best tactic. He looked at them narrowing his eyes and lifting his chin just enough to highlight his smile. The same one that managed to get the teachers to forgive him for being late, his classmates to help him with whatever it was, and, in the past, he could get as many dates as he wanted.

“At least you could let go of my hands and I'll do the rest of the work.” Jay proposed “I think I could miss a couple of days and go with you two. So, I could watch my favorite warrior fight and my favorite genius blow things up.”

Lonnie stood behind Carlos and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his hair. Carlos crossed his arms and smiled at Jay as if they were still on the island and he had managed to take away a treasure. Suddenly Jay wondered how things were between Carlos and Lonnie when he wasn't looking at them.

Jay leaned forward, trying to get their attention. But the chair lost its balance and lunged forward. Jay bit back a scream, but Carlos's foot on the chair stopped his fall. Now Jay had to look up to see them. Lonnie's humorous smile. Carlos's mischievous smile. The rocking of the chair on its front legs.

“I don't think he has learned his lesson.” Lonnie commented aloud.” And he keeps looking to entangle us with his charm.”

Oh well, at least they were aware of his appeal.

“You look a bit tied up, want me to come back later?” Carlos asked, “When you've learned your lesson, maybe?”

Carlos moved his foot so that the chair went back. Jay looked at him in alarm. The chair rocked back too fast. But this time Lonnie held it by the back with her hand. Now he was closer to them.

Why could the cute ones be the most intimidating?

“I owe you one.” Jay confessed, “I promise to make it up to you two.”

“I want a machine to make stamps.” Carlos pointed his finger at Jay.

“Three stuffed animals with big eyes. Halloween’s theme.” Lonnie said, putting her face next to Carlos.

Jay wanted to point out that this was all unfair. Harriet had kidnapped him. It wasn't his fault. He had just been skipping one of his most boring classes, taking a walk near the harbor and suddenly a fishing net caught him. Before he knew it, he was already there.

But on the other hand, the image of Carlos and Lonnie coming to his rescue had been incredible.

And shopping with them was always fun. Carlos could spend hours analyzing machines and how much use he could make of them or if it were better for him to create them from scratch. While with Lonnie it was like falling into a world of sweets and colors, where she hugged the cutest stuffed animals with such affection that even Jay felt jealous of them.

“Deal.” Jay accepted.

Sometimes losing was also winning.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi luvs!
> 
> If you are interested, here is the challenge [Descendants Fictober 2020](https://nocturna-iv.tumblr.com/post/629196793182306304/descendants-fictober-2020-well-i-wanted-to). If you want to use it or make a request don't hesitate to let me know through my inbox on Tumblr. Or in the comments below.
> 
> Leave a comment. Light my night.


End file.
